


Centaur

by Secretly_a_wuss



Series: Monster Mash [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Sebastian, Centaur, Edging, Lots of kissing, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Riding, Sheep, Teratophilia, barely a Christmas fic, monster fucking, omg this one kinda has plot?!, sheeptaur, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/pseuds/Secretly_a_wuss
Summary: A mission from the Queen goes horribly wrong and it's up to Sebastian to salvage the winter holiday by proving his devotion to his young master.AngryRedOctopus wrote a short fic for me for Christmas! go check it out and give them some love(Link here)I'm gifting them this chapter of Monster Mash they suggested Centaur as a prompt!(This series can be read out of order)





	Centaur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngryRedOctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryRedOctopus/gifts).



> Comments and kudos are much loved! I'm still taking suggestions/requests, I love what you guys have suggested so far! I'm still working on more monster goodness \\(^0^)/
> 
> Linking to AngryRedOctopus's fic again because I can and I love it! [(LINK HERE)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144183)

The horses trot through the thickening snow, flakes of snow falling softly and covering the English countryside in a festive blanket of white. The boy sulked, brow furrowed as he tried to rest his chin upon his hand. He struggled to comfortably lean his elbow anywhere in the carriage and settled for crossing his arms instead and fiddling with the cuff of his thick winter coat. The little Lord shifted uncomfortably, contemplating sitting on the floor rather than staying awkwardly balanced on the too small seat.

_"My Lord?" ___

__It had been so embarrassing._ _

_"Oh dear..."_

____

____He'd never live it down._ _ _ _

____

_"I'll send a letter to the servants ordering them to tend to the town house for a few days. It seems that the curse actually worked, but don’t fret, the hex should only last a few days"_

______ _ _

______a few days? Pfft, it had already been a week! The Earl grit his teeth, fists clenching in anger at his own foolishness, to have allowed this to happen was an embarrassment to his family name._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_______"My little sheep" the butler had bopped him on the nose, his shit eating grin only further infuriating the half sheep half man Earl. ____ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________He'd been turned into a centaur..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________Ciel’s hands wandered through his hair where they quickly encounter his new set of curled short ram horns. His goat like ears flickered as he brushed against them, the velvety ears hung underneath his set of horns and he found that they were more sensitive than his previous human pair to both touch and sound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________A bump in the road knocked the carriage and he was almost tossed from his seat. With a sigh he slowly untucked his new four legs and carefully moved to the ground, the process of standing and sitting awkward in the new form. His human arms held onto the red leather seats as a lifeline while his new hooved legs wobbled. He now had the body of a large cream coloured sheep and the torso of a man. Sebastian had remarked that his animal half closed resembled older species of sheep before they had been domesticated by mankind, his fur wasn't as thick as farm sheep, but was still fuzzy and warm, perfect for the December chill._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________The Earl's legs were thin and dainty, small black hooves capping each foot, while his body was thicker, short shaggy fur covering his inhuman form, he even had a small stub of a tail that his butler annoyingly found adorable. The young Lord was in no way accustomed to his new form and he deeply regretted underestimating his recent mission. When the Queen had requested that he deal with rebels practicing black magic he hadn’t expected them to actually be using real sorcery..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________Eventually the centaur managed to comfortably sit down, the Earl leaned against the seat and rested his head on it in an attempt at dozing off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________Getting out of the carriage had been hell, but Sebastian had patiently held his hands as his new legs stumbled down the wooden steps. Their next problem however, was dinner. Where was the Earl to sit? After trying and failing to rest on his usual dining room chair Ciel gave up and merely sat on the floor, his hindquarters seated on the carpeted floor while his front legs stayed standing and supported his body. In this position he could reach his dinner, but his dignity took a hit as he ate basically sitting on the floor like a filthy peasant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________Sebastian found the whole situation endlessly entertaining, but as the Earl’s mood went from pissed to despairing the demon’s smirk faltered. Ciel slumped at the table, his single blue eye a pool of misery. This simply wouldn't do, Ciel Phantomhive was best when filled with anger and wrath, his cunning only matched by his will and desire to achieve his goals. Those qualities gave the Earl passion, made his soul burn brightly like nothing the devil had ever seen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

________Sadness and pity had never looked good on the Earl and they certainly didn’t now, while Sebastian thought Ciel looked cute in this form. The centaur’s elegant but strong legs and clean well groomed coat mirrored his previous human form's grace and allure. The thick curled horns denoted strength and power, and his well kept hooves were free of any blemishes like cracks and scuff marks, his pale cool cream coat went exquisitely with his blue outfit, but Ciel only seemed to see his new appearance as freakish and unnatural. _Embarrassing _, and the young ram was far too beautiful to wear such a label.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________It was time to take action and cheer his Lord up, such ridiculous feeling of low self-worth could not stay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________“My little sheep, relax and leave it all to me” the demon whispered, unbuttoning his Lord's clothes with a smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________“Very well” Ciel consented, he needed Sebastian's touch to help him feel normal again, less like a stranger in someone else's body, less like a dumpy sheep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________Sebastian removed the boy's blazer and eyepatch, folding and placing them carefully on the side table, the demon then unbuttoned the centaur's vest and white dress shirt revealing the rest of the Earl’s pale creamy skin. The butler’s own gloves and black coat had been removed, the sleeves of his white button down rolled up for convenience, Ciel's lack of pants sped up the process and allowed the butler to get straight to binding the Earl's arms with fine silk ties. He tied the ribbons in an elegant cross pattern that made the boy look like a Christmas present not that they really celebrated it much, those thin arms bound and clutched to the Earl's pale flawless chest making him look helpless. Ciel had entirely handed the reins to Sebastian, letting the demon bind and position him however he pleased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________The winter wind rattled against the manor's window panes, bringing a chill to the quiet domain. The house was empty for the holidays, the head butler having sent all the staff to the London townhouse in order to avoid them encountering their temporarily inhuman young Lord. They were all alone and Sebastian could shower his Lord with all his unrestrained devotion. While Christmas was a time for religious worship, the devil worshipped only one thing, only cared for the sinful treat ready and waiting to be unwrapped on the large king sized bed, the centaur's big duel coloured doe eyes looking up at him with a hint of mischief and copious amounts of lust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________The butler guided the half sheep onto his back, ungloved hands running down the Earl's shorter haired underside sensually, the baby soft fur like velvet beneath the devil's hands. The centaur’s back legs were spread outwards while his front pair curled and relaxed, resting lightly on his own body. Ciel breathed in sharply, watching with rapt interest and attention as Sebastian rubbed his sheathed member firmly to coax out his long pink length. Those black nailed fingertips lightly trailed up the quickly hardening length to tease the Centaur and make him squirm. A few slow but firm strokes had the inhuman boy flushing a merry red, his cheeks warmed not by a toasty log fire but by the demon's mouth hovering a few tantalising inches away from his straining length._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________The Earl's cock in this form was much longer then before although not much thicker in girth. The tip was tapered and flushed red with tension, every purposeful breath from the butler's mouth driving Ciel insane, beads of precum already gathering on the tip. His inhuman member was far too sensitive to every miniscule touch and the demon mercilessly took advantage of that, dragging his grip up the length slowly and rubbing his thumb against the weeping tip to pull more sounds from the tied up boy. The demon revelled in every whine that fell from his little lamb's soft lips and drinking in every heated expression that crossed his pretty face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________And it was a pretty face, the Earl's curled horns framed his feature’s beautifully, his long ears that flickered occasionally were surprisingly cute in the butler’s opinion and the sheepish additions only seemed to enhance the boy's looks in the demon's opinion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________“You're stunning…” Sebastian mumbled without thinking, but the Earl caught it, his face heating up at the compliment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________“Do you really mean that?” Ciel had to ask for he saw nothing in his new peculiar body worth lusting over. He felt more like a farm animal than an English noble, his once desirable features contorted and bastardized by this unwanted curse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________The butler leaned back, locking eyes with his uncertain lover. Determination to prove his claim filled Sebastian and he firmly grabbed the Earl's left hind leg. The demon never once broke eye contact as he licked a long line from knee to hoof, mouth kissing and sucking on the velvety skin at Ciel's ankle and leaving behind the first of many hickeys. The Earl was left wide eyed, the bold claim leaving his heart racing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________“I love every inch of you, in every form” the devil smirked, his crimson eyes dancing with his own twisted form of adoration and love that Ciel couldn’t help but crave more of._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________“Then show me- ah!” the Earl cried out as one of the butler's hands returned to his length, the quick rhythmic jerking a drastic change from the torturously slow pace of before. Sebastian kissed and marked his leg while stroking his Lord, loving the still addicting taste of the boy. With great skill he resisted touching his own straining cock even as it pressed against his slacks, he wanted desperately to bury himself deep in the still so little Earl, but wanted even more to drag this out all night, to shower Ciel with demonic affection until he was sick of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________The half sheep tried to buck his hips in time with the demon's hand, but Sebastian responded by sinking his teeth into the sheep's outstretched leg, that hot mouth sucking the blood from the wound and making the little Lord shake with a perfect blend of pleasure and pain. Right before Ciel could come though the bastard demon released him, letting his aching length bob and rest against his abdomen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________“Fuck, Sebastian!” the centaur frowned, his orgasm denied as he was left hanging on the edge. The butler merely continued smirking, moving from his left hind leg to the right and beginning the process of marking all over again. The demon kissed his skin slowly, utterly ignoring the boy's straining member and incredulous expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________“You'll come only when you're aware of how truly beautiful you are” the demon explained, his breath dancing across the freshly bruised love bitten skin, the red marks showing up even through the fine layer of pale snow white fuzz._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________No matter how much the Earl protested and struggled against his silk ties, even going so far as to beg, the demon didn't relent. He was determined to cover him in hickeys, laving each sheepish limb in scorching kisses and playful bites. He kept his Lord aching with need with a spare hand or occasionally his mouth, but never for quite long enough. It took what felt like hours for Sebastian to finish claiming him, his collar bones, shoulders and abdomen where his human flesh morphed into animal skin were covered alongside his legs in the butler's cruel love._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__________Tears ran down the Earl's red cheeks, as the demon's hand slowly stroked his length, the touch was painful now, he'd been hard for far too long. The centaur was sweaty and exhausted, entirely under the demon's thumb and loving it despite the burning need in his body, or perhaps _because _of that almost painful desperate desire.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________“Look at you, so hard, so needy” Sebastian taunted, tongue languidly tasting all the way from the root to the weeping red tip before pulling away for the hundredth time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________“Please” Ciel begged, utterly breathless from the demon's blissful torture._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________That same evil smirk appeared, but perhaps it had never really left and quickly the butler removed the rest of his own clothing, heaven knows why he was still wearing it anyway, the slacks and shirt being tossed carelessly onto the bedroom floor. The strain of holding back hurried Sebastian’s movements, he surprised Ciel by climbing onto his lap, thighs hugging the Earl’s sides as he guided the aching length between his cheeks. Slowly Sebastian sunk downwards, his demonic biology not needing the same preparation as human bodies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________Ciel almost came then and there, the sight of his perfect butler as hard and needing as him too much for the Centaur. Sebastian impaled on his inhuman length and taking every long long inch of the centaur's cock was an uncommon delight the Earl rarely experienced._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_Fuck._

________ _ _ _ _

______________The tied up boy could only weakly buck his hips, the demon's extensive foreplay having used up most of his strength. “Relax” Sebastian reminded him, but how could he relax when the demon was so effortlessly bouncing on his length, head falling back as the Earl's new cock deliciously rubbed against his insides. Ciel squirmed, arms straining against the silk bindings, he couldn’t take his eyes off his demon, Sebastian taking full advantage of the Earl’s temporarily altered body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______________But it was all too much for the centaur, the insane tightness, the quick speed of the demon's falling hips, all of it made Ciel come instantly. Hours of denial, hours of waiting final payed off as he came deep inside his hellish lover, Sebastian slammed down, clenching around his length, while his thighs firmly squeezed the boy's sides. He milked every drop from the helpless centaur, a few quick jerks had the butler spilling all over the Earl's sheep half, not that Ciel noticed his lidded flushed face delirious from the intensity of his release._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______________They were both panting when everything had settled, neither noticed the winter chill, the heat of the room chasing it away. Sebastian gently grasped his Lord’s front pair of hooves, watching the fast rise and fall of the boy’s chest, his body slumped and limp from the exhausting but glorious sensations._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______________“Now do you see just how wonderful this body is?” Ciel weakly responded with a tired yes, the demon cleaned them up and they spent the rest of the evening cuddled up together under the blankets as the world outside was covered in a thick layer of midnight snow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @SecretlyWussy for Black Butler stuff and @WussyT for terato stuff, I'll probs one day post my own monster art there. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
